starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Mission Pages
Covering this and the idea of SC1/BW mission articles. Keeping all discussion in the one place. Concerning the points: *I think it's a good idea to make individual mission articles. I considered it awhile ago, but for obvious reasons, SC2 material has a higher priority for me right now than SC1 stuff. If Drakey wants to handle it, I'm happy for him to do so. *Design-wise, using the sandbox as an example, I think it's fine. The SC2 mission article structure is just as applicable for SC1 IMO, so it would be good if it conforms to that. *The episode pages I think should stay, but be focused on the narrative, and be divided into sub-sections, with a main article link for the mission(s) the section in question covers. *Concerning an overall mission template, question is should we make one for SC1 missions and BW separately, or combine them? We're looking at between 50-60 missions total for the entire SC1/BW spectrum, so given the size, I think it might be preferable to create seperate templates for the two games. On the other hand, SC1 and BW are pretty synomynous whereas WoL/HotS/LotV are more distinct, in as much as their singleplayer gameplay plays out (e.g. mission structure and units), hence the creation of separate templates. *As has been pointed out, there are some cases where missions overlap with EU lore, and battle articles. I agree with the notion that articles such as the Fall of Tarsonis should remain, as they can cover the event from multiple sources. Otherwise, for single battles, the mission article should suffice. That said, per the mission article structure, should external lore be kept as part of the same overall narrative, or made as a note? For instance, it's known the Cormorant played a role in evacuating Mar Sara's colonists, but has no presence in the mission itself. So, should be listed in the history section, or kept separate? Maybe a sub-section? Again, fine in the case of a combined article, but for a mission article, I can appreciate the point that it might focus entirely on the mission's context itself.--Hawki (talk) 05:54, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps each Episode could be its own template? We could link relevant hero and character articles and lore articles as well as mission templates. Otherwise, I think SC and BW should be separate. On the matter of battle articles vs mission articles, to reiterate what I told Psi, battles which have significant coverage outside of gameplay should be separate. Liberty's Crusade and Speed of Darkness give much more information on the infestation of Mar Sara than the missions set during the incident do, for just one example. DrakeyC (talk) 14:11, June 28, 2015 (UTC) So is this just gonna die? DrakeyC (talk) 10:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :You're free to carry out the article design yourself. I can pitch in to an extent, but it's compounded by issues of time, and that SC1 isn't really a priority right now.--Hawki (talk) 11:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Okey doke. I'm a bit busy this week, but next week or the week after I'll get to it. DrakeyC (talk) 12:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Watercooler